prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandi Lauren
|birth_place =Buffalo, New York |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = |trainer = Jay Lethal |debut = March 5, 2016 |retired = }} Brandi Lauren Pawelek (September 26, 1996) is an American model and professional wrestler currently known by the ring name Ava Storie. She has worked for various promotions, including SHINE Wrestling and Impact Wrestling. Professional wrestling career American Combat Wrestling (2016) Brandi won her debut match in American Combat Wrestling (ACW) against Hollywood Von Royal on March 5, 2016 at ACW Luck Of The Irish 2016. On June 23 at ACW Thursday Night Throwdown, Lauren was defeated by Aria Blake. She won her rematch against Blake at ACW Pride on July 9. On the July 28th edition of ACW Thursday Night Throwdown, Lauren wrestled Blake again, in a title match for the vacant ACW Women's Championship however, she was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the September 1st edition of ACW Thursday Night Throwdown, Lauren wrestled teamed with Ashley Geiger to defeat Lindsay Snow & Nikki Sawyer in a tag team match. On September 8 at ACW Throwdown Lauren teamed with Aspyn Rose to defeat Aria Blake & Lindsay Snow in a tag match. Pro Wrestling 2.0 (2016–2017) Lauren debuted on August 2, 2016 at PW2.0 Heat Stroke, teaming with Dominique Fabiano & Su Yung in a tag match won by Raquel, Santana Garrett & Violet Payne. On August 30 at PW2.0 Labor Pains, Lauren wrestled in a battle royal won by Chelsea Diamond for the vacant PW2.0 Women's Championship. At PW2.0 GOBBLE Squabble, she was defeated by Tessa Blanchard. She concluded her debut year on December 29 at PW2.0 End Of The Year Show - Revival where she defeated Trish Adora. On March 28, 2017, Lauren returned at PW2.0 Legends And Heroes where she teamed with Robyn Reid & Trish Adora in a tag match won by Lucy Blossom, Mila Naniki & Santana Garrett. Brain Buster Pro Wrestling (2016–2017) On the August 27, 2016 edition of BBPW, Lauren defeated Aria Blake. On November 19 at BBPW Thanksgiving Throwdown, Lauren was defeated by Angel Rose. On February 4, 2017, Lauren returned at BBPW 1 Year Anniversary Show - Broken Dreams where she was defeated by Santana Garrett. On May 13 at BBPW BBPW Vs. FTPW, Lauren was unsuccessful in winning the FTPW Women's Championship in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls against Lindsay Snow. United States Wrestling Alliance (2016–2017) Lauren debuted on June 25, 2016 at USWA Jax Red, White & Bruised: Rising Stakes where she defeated Stormie Lee. On January 21, 2017, she returned at USWA Jax 2017 Don Curtis Memorial Cup where Lauren was defeated by Leva Bates. Three months later on April 15 at USWA Zero Hour, Lauren rebounded with a victory against Kiera Hogan. Full Throttle Pro Wrestling (2016–2017) Debuting on September 17, 2016 at FTPW Fight Club: Round One, she was defeated by Lindsay Snow via disqualification. Three months later on December 3, at FTPW Fight Club: Round 2 Lauren teamed with Lacey Lane to defeat The Kawaii Killers (Aria Blake & Lindsay Snow) in a tag match. On February 18, 2017 at FTPW Fight Club: Round 3 Lauren captured her first title when she defeated Lacey Lane to win the vacant FTPW Ladies Championship. She lost the title the following month on March 30 at OCW/FTPW Downtown Throwdown in a gauntlet match won by Lindsay Snow. SHINE Wrestling (2016–2017) On November 4 at SHINE 38, Lauren unsuccessfully challenged for the ACW Women's Championship held by Aria Blake in a title match that ended in a No-Contest. At SHINE 39 on December 16, Lauren was defeated by Jessie Belle Smothers. She returned on January 13, 2017 at SHINE 40 where she was defeated by Malia Hosaka. On March 10 at SHINE 41, Lauren was defeated by Impact Wrestling alumni Thea Trinidad. Impact Wrestling (2017) Lauren signed with Impact Wrestling and made her televised debut on the March 16 episode of iMPACT! under the ring name Kayci Quinn. There she wrestled Brandi Rhodes to a no-contest finish. She returned the following month for the April 6 episode of iMPACT!, where she wrestled in a gauntlet battle royal won by ODB for the #1 Contendership to the Impact Women's Knockout title. At Knockouts Knockdown, she wrestled a match won by Angelina Love. During the April 27 episode of iMPACT! she debuted as Ava Storie and challenged for the GFW Women's Championship but was defeated by the champion Christina Von Eerie. The following month on the May 11 episode of iMPACT!, she was defeated by Laurel Van Ness. At Turning Point, she lost a rematch against Van Ness. During the course of the 2017 summer, Storie wrestled in singles matches on Xplosion. Her final televised match was on the October 28 episode of Xplosion, losing to Rosemary. Afterwards, Storie departed from Impact Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2018) Lauren debuted on the May 16, 2018 episode of NXT, in a match lost to Lacey Evans. In wrestling *'Entrance themes' **'"Punk It!"' by Dale Oliver (Impact Wrestling; April 20, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Full Throttle Pro Wrestling' **FTPW Ladies Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Models Category:Living people Category:1996 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Go Wrestle alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:United States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Monsters Wrestling Orlando alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:FTPW Ladies Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni